


A Sticky Situation

by AoifeLaufeyson



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Starker Exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeLaufeyson/pseuds/AoifeLaufeyson
Summary: This was written for Starkerembarker2 for the 2018 Starker Exchange.





	A Sticky Situation

Peter was so tired he could barely make his way up the side of the Tower to make his way inside unseen. FRIDAY had instructions to let him in through the windows to Tony’s bedroom at anytime. He had to be unseen whenever he came to the Tower like this because he and Tony had to keep their relationship a secret. Tony would be in serious trouble if it got out that he was sleeping with his sixteen-year-old intern. 

Thinking back on it, Peter was still amazed he had the guts to reach out and kiss Tony that first time. The mission had been fairly lowkey, just Peter and Tony tracking down someone selling black market alien tech. They had confiscated the tech, left the the Bad Guys(™) webbed to a wall, and called the police, the way Spiderman usually did. They had stopped on a nearby roof to keep watch and make sure they got picked up safely when Peter had glanced at Tony and caught him watching him with this look on his face that had just taken Peter’s breath away. He hadn’t even thought about it when he took the step needed to close the distance between and brushed his lips against Tony’s. He had stepped back then, shocked at himself, blushing and ready to apologize, but Tony had grabbed him and pulled him in again, kissing him thoroughly in return. 

Of course, it hadn’t been easy in the beginning. Tony was immediately wracked with guilt about taking advantage of his underage intern, but Peter had a taste, and wasn’t letting go, and it only took a few demonstrations involving web fluid and super strength to convince Tony that he couldn’t force Peter to do anything. It was only a few more months until Peter’s birthday, then he’d be legal and he intended to publicly ask Tony out on a date for his birthday. But in the meantime, they had to keep it secret, which is why Peter had stealthily scaled Stark Tower to enter through Tony’s bedroom window and collapse exhausted into Tony’s bed, not even bothering to remove his suit first.

***

Tony was unsurprisingly in his workshop when Friday informed him of Peter’s arrival and his first impulse was to run straight up to see his sweet, beautiful, sexy, young boyfriend. He still felt the occasional pang of guilt that he was somehow ruining Peter’s life by being a part of it. He had gotten over he concern that he was forcing Peter into their relationship, especially after several demonstrations that showed Peter could hold his own physically, even when Tony was in one of his suits. He smiled at that memory- the sex afterward had been phenomenal! It seemed Peter was just as hot for Iron Man as he was for Tony Stark, and Tony *definitely* had plans to act on that again. 

Finally Tony realized that he wasn’t actually making any progress on the current suit upgrade he was working on and was spending more energy fantasizing about Peter. He decided he might as well just go upstairs and join the boy in bed, even if sleep was the only thing likely to happen. It was while he was cleaning up when Friday’s voice sounded in the workshop.

“Boss, Mr. Parker has gotten himself into a sticky situation. I believe he will require assistance to extricate himself.”

Tony frowned and looked up curiously, “What’s that baby girl? What kind of situation?”

Friday stayed silent however, refusing to give any further information, so Tony left the work table to be cleared later and quickly made his way up to his bedroom. He stopped in pure shock at the sight that met him when he entered the room. Peter was in his bed, as he expected. What he didn’t expect to see was Peter was struggling, half in and half out of his suit, to free his arm which was webbed to the headboard of Tony’s bed from wrist to elbow. Somehow, the boy had wiggled one arm and leg free and looked to be trying to free himself by slipping the rest of the way out of the suit. Tony watched in amusement for a few minutes before taking pity on him.

“Need a hand there, Pete?” He smirked at his boy as he walked slowly across the room to stand by the bed. He looked down at Peter, a broad grin on his face. “You, know, the suit really wasn’t intended to be used as pajamas. I’d have put a safety on your web shooters if I thought you were gonna be sleeping in it.”

“Tony! It’s not funny, help me get out of this!” Peter was pulling hard enough that for a moment, Tony was afraid he’d break the headboard before he dislodged the web fluid. 

“Shhh, Petey,” Tony soothed, “I’m gonna take care of you, baby boy. Just relax before you break the bed, and we’ll have you out in no time.” Tony carefully kept his face calm, not wanting to give away his intentions. He had no intention of freeing Peter without having a little fun first; if the boy was willing, of course. “Now, let me help you get the other leg free, then you should be able to slip your arm free.” 

Peter relaxed and let Tony move and twist his leg a little until he could pull his foot free from the confines of the suit. In the act of gathering the suit to one side, Tony made sure the get the loose arm, and specifically the web shooter in hand before he instructed, “Ok, now brace against the headboard there with your other hand and you should be able to slip free.” Tony indicated a spot above Peter’s head and he was ready when Peter placed his other hand there. He triggered the web shooter, and before he knew what was happening, Peter had both hands webbed to the bed above his head. 

Peter looked at Tony in shock, “What the hell, Tony?” But Tony was already crawling across the bed, eyes dark with intent. He hovered over top of Peter without touching him as he leaned down to brush his lips against Peter’s. 

“Shhh, I said I’d take care of you, baby. If you let me…” Tony nuzzled against Peter’s neck, briefly sucking on the boy’s earlobe before he whispered, “Your safeword is strawberry.” He pulled back then and looked at Peter seriously until he nodded and repeated the word. Tony grinned and immediately claimed Peter’s lips in a full, deep kiss, tongue pushing insistently against the boy’s lips, and slipping inside as he gasped. He maintained the kiss and held his body up, braced on one elbow so he still wasn’t touching the boy except for the kiss. His free hand cupped Peter’s face gently, fingertips lightly tracing over Peter’s cheek and down the line of his jaw. They continued running down the column of his neck as Tony continued mapping the inside of Peter’s mouth. Tony traced Peter’s clavicle then lightly ran down across his chest until he found one nipple and then lightly scraped a fingernail across the sensitive spot. 

Peter shouted into Tony’s mouth, suddenly jerking his head away to the break the kiss so he could speak. “Shit, Tony, stop teasing and just fuck me already.” Peter’s hips jerked upwards, trying to find some contact with Tony, but he held himself just out of reach.

Tony chuckled darkly, “Oh baby, the mouth on you. What am I ever going to do with you when you talk like that?” Tony pulled back briefly and quickly stripped his own clothes away, then moved back to Peter, straddling his chest. “I think we’re going to have to put that mouth to better use, Petey. Open up, baby boy.” Tony let the head of his swelling cock brush against Peter’s lips as he reached for a pillow and used it to raise Peter’s head slightly. He was the one to gasp when Peter opened his mouth and drew him inside before he could pull back. Tony groaned at the feeling of that wet heat engulfing his cock and he thrust lightly into Peter’s mouth just until he hit the back of this throat and pulled out again.

Tony kept thrusting into the boy’s mouth, slowly at first to let him get used to it, then picking up speed. Peter was moaning around him, the vibration sending shivers down his spine. He could feel Peter’s jaw and throat relaxing and Tony began pushing farther and farther into the boy’s mouth, feeling his throat give way and then close up around his cock as he finally buried himself to the hilt. He carefully watch Peter’s face, watching for signs of distress as his air was cut off. Peter was writhing beneath him and moaning around his cock, and tony finally pulled out just as tears were beginning to fall from those huge, brown eyes. 

He shifted down on the bed, lying down and pressing his body against Peter’s finally. He kissed the boys cheeks, licking away his tears before kissing his lips tenderly. “You’re perfect, baby boy, so perfect for me. You did so well; I love you, Peter.”’

Peter gasped, cheeks going pink under Tony’s praise. He was writhing underneath the man, rutting his hips up against Tony seeking any friction he could get against his leaking cock. 

Tony ground his hips down slowly against Peter, letting his cock, still slick with saliva, slide along the length of Peter’s and drawing a low groan from the boy. Tony reached to pull open the drawer beside the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. He kissed Peter once more than sat up, kneeling between his legs and just watching him for a moment. He was truly beautiful in Tony’s eyes and for a moment, he could hardly believe how lucky he was. The boy’s lithe, muscled body was writhing on the bed, hips jerking upwards in need, heavy cock bouncing up and down as he moved, leaving little puddles of pre-come on his stomach. His glazed eyes tracked Tony’s movements, but he didn’t speak, lost in a haze of lust and desire. 

Tony flipped open the bottle and coated his fingers before reaching to tease the edge of Peter’s hole. He still felt a little loose from the morning, and Tony smiled, knowing he wouldn’t need too much prep now. “Look at you, baby boy. So beautiful, so perfect, so good for me.” He slipped one finger inside Peter as he spoke, working the lube in and out of his hole, smoothing the way. He soon added a second finger, scissoring his fingers and stretching Peter until he groaned.

Peter’s hands fisted in the sheets on either side of him, and he writhed against Tony, trying to push himself down further onto the man’s fingers. “Please Tony, I need more, please, I’m ready now, I am, I need you in me.”

Tony smiled; he knew Peter was right and he was more than happy to give him what he wanted. He poured more lube onto his hand and stroked his own cock, slicking it’s length before lining himself up to Peter’s hole. He leaned forward and kissed Peter, thrusting his tongue into Peter’s mouth at the same time he thrust into his hole in one swift push. Peter screamed into Tony’s mouth and threw his head back, “God Tony, god, you feel so good!”

Tony held still for as long as he could giving Peter time to adjust. Just when he thought he couldn’t hold still any longer, Peter wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist and whined, “Move Tony, c’mon, move, please, please move!”

Tony withdrew almost completely and thrust in again, drawing another scream from Peter. The sound was delicious, and he continued, in and out, pulling the most beautiful noises from his baby boy. Tony shifted his angle searching for the right position to hit Peter’s prostate. He knew he was successful when Peter arched his back and shouted, “Fuck, Tony, yes, right there!”

Tony continued slamming into Peter, moving harder and faster as Peter moaned and writhed beneath him. He could feel his orgasm building, but he held it off, determined to enjoy Peter’s tight, wet warmth for as long as he could. But he could tell it wouldn’t last too much longer, he could see the signs of Peter’s impending orgasm, the way his head rolled back and the glorious muscles of his stomach clenched.

It was only a handful more strokes before Peter shouted one more time, and came untouched, covering his own stomach in thick white stripes. Tony leaned forward and pressed their mouths together, swallowing Peter’s scream and kissing him deeply as he rode out his orgasm. He continued to thrust into Peter until the boys cries of “Oh god, Tony, Tony, please…” came from over-sensitivity and then Tony let go of his own control and came with one last thrust as deep as he could go into the boy. He collapsed beside the boy, his kiss changing to something soft and lingering.

He propped himself up on an elbow and smiled down at Peter. “Alright baby boy?”

Peter could barely speak to answer. He was quickly falling asleep in the middle of his post-orgasmic bliss, despite his hands still webbed to the bed. Tony smiled fondly and got out of the bed to fetch a warm cloth which he used to clean Peter as best he could in bed. He then got a utility blade and cut Peter free of the webbing then climbed into the bad and wrapped himself around the boy, pulling the blankets up to cover them both. His last thought as he joined Peter in sleep was just how much he loved the boy in his arms.


End file.
